Breathing
by Ivory Jade
Summary: Can two people with a loaded past find happiness with each other?
1. Chapter 1

**_Breathing_**

**Characters**

Anthony 'Tony' DiNozzo

Sophie Miller/Fornell

Timothy 'Tim' McGee

Ziva David

Leroy Jethro Gibbs

Abigail 'Abby' Sciuto

Donald 'Ducky' Mallard

James 'Jimmy' Palmer

_Special Apperances by_

Harmon Rabb

Sarah MacKenzie - Rabb

Tobias Fornell

Leon Vance

Jackie Vance

Kayla Vance

Jared Vance

David Rye

**Plot**

Sophie Miller/Fornell is Tobias Fornell's estranged daughter. Resigned from the Navy and just finished her law enforcement training Sophie hopes to ignore her biological father's existence. Leon Vance has decided to open up an additional place on Gibbs' team. When Sophie applies for the position she is hired under the condition that the relationship with her father does not hinder her in her capacity as a field agent with the MCRT.

Tony DiNozzo is the resident wild child of the MCRT. He hides behind a mask of an eternal frat boy to protect his heart from anymore heartbreak. When he and Sophie initially meet, they seem to rub each other the wrong way. Tony is suspicious of the way Sophie has joined the team and the way she is constantly on her guard around everyone. Sophie on the other hand is annoyed by Tony's behavior and incessant teasing and bullying.

Because of the marriage between Ziva and Gibbs and Tim and Abby, Tony is left without a partner. Sophie automatically fills that spot, becoming Tony's probie. Though they try to form a professional relationship, the past makes it impossible to remain at a professional distance from each other.

* * *

an:

Hi, I'm posting this new NCIS fic. Let me know what you think and I'll put up the first chapter soon.

Enjoy!!

And now for the disclaimer

I do not own NCIS. I just use the characters for my own entertainment and no money is made from this or any other future stories. Although Michael Weatherly gift wrapped on my doorstep would be a nice surprise. lol!!


	2. Breathing: Chapter 1

_Breathing_

Chapter 1: Meeting

"When does the new Probie get here?" Tony asks.  
"She's supposed to be here at 1.30 pm. But she has a meeting with Gibbs and the director first!"  
"Let us hope that she is the one! The last candidate didn't even last a week! Do you know her background?" Ziva asks.  
"Former Navy Sergeant. From what her record says she has a BA in Criminal Law from Colombia and a BA in Behavioral Sciences from Princeton. Born September 22nd 1979. Native to DC. Not married, no children. Mother, two half-sisters, one half-brother as next of kin, biological father protected. Left the Marines 6 months ago. Graduated from FLETC top of her class."  
"Ivy League! She could give you a run for your money, McGenius!" Tony grins

Half an hour later Gibbs walks down the stairs followed by director Leon Vance and a woman with long dark curly auburn hair and deep green eyes.

"Guys, this is Sophie Miller. She will be joining you as DiNozzo's new partner on the team. Make her feel welcome and try not to corrupt her. I don't need another pain in my ass!" Leon says and returns to his office.  
"Your desk is between DiNozzo and McGee. You're DiNozzo's new Probie. Go easy on her!"  
"With all due respect, Boss, I'd rather he treat me as any normal Probie. I can handle it!"  
"All Right! You asked for it! Gear Up! Dead Lieutenant in Potomac Heights."

At the scene Gibbs starts handing out assignments.

"Ziva, perimeter. McGee, witnesses, DiNozzo inside with Probie. I'll be with the body!"  
"Let's go." Tony says slightly perturbed by Sophie's lack of interest in him.

When they enter the house, Sophie and Tony get to work. Throughout the day, Tony instructs Sophie on how the team works, how the chain of command is, what to do and not to do. Although they seem to get along fine, Tony can't help but feel that Sophie is hiding something. Especially since he has to throw all his charms in to the game, so to speak and not get any results. Even if the woman he's flirting with doesn't like him, he always get a reaction. With Sophie, there is nothing.

When they make it back to HQ, the team gives a sit rep to Gibbs.

"DiNozzo!"  
"Dead Lieutenant's name is Victor Rowls. Married to Major Jenna Rowls. Went AWOL 3 days ago. Ducky is doing the autopsy as we speak and Abby has the evidence."  
"Take Miller down to autopsy and the lab to meet Ducky and Abby."  
"Okay! Let's go!"

In the elevator Tony explains about Ducky, Abby and Jimmy.

"Abby is our forensic scientist. She's a great kid. A Goth but with the most bubbly personality you'll ever see. Chances are when we get to the lab, she'll give you a giant bear hug. It's her way of welcoming you to the family. Then there's Ducky. He's the ME for the MCRT and the resident grandfather for all of us. He has a way of knowing what's going on with you without you saying anything. He speaks to the bodies on his slab. He says it gives them a little bit of their humanity back. And last but not least there's Jimmy. He's Ducky's assistant. He's still in medical school and works here to pay his way through school. He's like the little brother."  
"Does everyone treat everyone like family?"  
"Yes. Nearly all of us with the exception of Tim and Abby don't have the best familial relations. So we made the team our family. As dysfunctional as it is. It's why we're such a good team. We know each other through and through."  
"And Gibbs and Ziva are married and Tim and Abby are married?"  
"Yes. They all met after joining the team and the spark flew over. Just like Jimmy met his boyfriend."  
"And you?"  
"No. I'm not making that mistake again!"  
"What happened? If you don't mind me asking?"  
"Let's just say that an undercover op got out of hand!"  
"Oh!"

Tony and Sophie walk into Abby's lab to loud heavy metal music. Turning the volume down, draws Abby attention.

"Hey Abs! What have you got for us?"  
"Hey Tony. Who's this?"  
"Abby this is Sophie Miller, our newest team member. And my new Probie."

True to Tony's word, Abby engulfs Sophie in a hug strong enough to cut all oxygen.

"Hi, I'm Abby McGee! Tim's wife and current incubator."  
"Huh?"  
"Abby has just given birth to my godson Sean about a month ago. She and Tim already have a daughter Tory. But she's just over a year old. Hence the incubator crack!"  
"Oh. Okay!"  
"So on to the business of the day! Your dead Lieutenant had an extreme amount of insulin in his system. Enough to overdose on 3 times in a row. There was also a high amount of pipecuronium in his system."  
"Enough to knock him out?" Sophie asks  
"Enough to knock out an elephant!"  
"So he probably received the pipecuronium to sedate him and the insulin to kill him. Is there anyone in his surroundings that has access to insulin and pipecuronium?" Sophie theorizes.  
"Let's check with Ducky to see if that is the cause of death and ask McGee to see if there is anyone that has access to those drugs. Thanks Abs!"  
"Of course!"

Tony and Sophie head to the autopsy where Ducky is regaling Palmer with a story from his army days. The men look up when Tony enters with Sophie in tow.

"Tony, what can we do for you and who do we have here?"  
"Hey Ducky. This is Sophie Miller. Our newest Probie field agent. Assigned to me."  
"Well hello my dear. My name is Donald Mallard. You may call me Ducky."  
Hi, I'm Sophie Miller!"  
"I'm Jimmy Palmer. I'm Ducky's assistant."  
"Hi!"  
"So Ducky. Do we have a cause of death?" Tony asks.  
"Yes, Our Lieutenant died of diabetic coma. Mostly likely caused by an overdose of insulin."  
"Are there any signs of induced paralysis?"  
"Yes, Lieutenant Rowls exhibits signs of severe tachycardia."  
"We suspect that the good Lieutenant was sedated and then put into a diabetic coma to die."  
"That may be a very good theory."  
"Abby confirmed it!"  
"We should also put out a bolo on the wife. Somehow I think she's involved!" Sophie says unknowingly putting a smirk on Tony's face.

A few minutes later they walk into the bullpen.

"Tim, can you show how to check for persons in the environment of the victim?" Sophie asks Tim.  
"Sure!" Tim answers and walks over to Sophie's desk.

By the end of the day the case is solved and the lieutenant's wife and best friend are arrested for the murder. Turns out that the wife was having an affair behind her husband's back and wanted the money he inherited. Although Sophie felt some first time jitters, she feels a sense of accomplishment in closing the case.

Tony watches Sophie interact with the rest of the team with a frown on his face. Somehow he thinks she's hiding something. Not that he is one to speak. Tony is no stranger to hiding things from his family. After everyone goes home, Gibbs calls Tony to his desk.

"Yes boss?"  
"What do you think of the new Probie?"  
"I can see why she graduated top of her class. She's got good instincts. I think if we give her some time she'll make a good agent. Look at Tim in the beginning and the agent he is now."  
"Anything else?"  
"I don't know. I think she's hiding something and not anything pretty."  
"She was assigned to you for a reason. The director and I think you may be the only one to help her."  
"Why did she resign from the Navy anyway? It seems her career was on the fast track? Her record says she was set for Staff Sergeant 3 weeks before she resigned. Something doesn't sit right with me."  
"Go with your instincts, Tony. You've never been wrong before!"  
"That's what I'm afraid of!"  
"Give it time. She'll answer your questions when she's ready." Gibbs says standing up and leaving the bullpen.  
"Have a good night boss!" Tony calls after him.

The next day the team is called out on a missing persons and Tony decides to give Sophie the benefit of the doubt and see how Sophie evolves as team member.

* * *

AN: I'm not familiar with the medical terms nor am I a doctor. What I wrote was what I found trough research.

Hope you enjoy the first chapter.


End file.
